


Moim Niebem jesteś Ty || Destiel AU

by deandog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Deastiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, SPNAU, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, cas, casdean - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, casxdean, deanwinchester - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandog/pseuds/deandog
Summary: DESTIEL AUCzy jedna osoba może wywrócić wszystko do góry nogami?Dean Winchester jest policjantem z kwitnącą karierą. Wiedzie zwykłe życie, na tyle, na ile pozwala na to jego praca. Wszystko można określić względną normalnością, aż w jego codzienności nie pojawia się nowy partner.Mężczyzna o oczach, które zdają się go pochłaniać. Które sprawiają wrażenie, jakby były nie z tego świata.A Dean nie może zrozumieć dlaczego. Do czasu.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel & Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural) & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Original Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Moim Niebem jesteś Ty || Destiel AU

Playin' in a rocking band  
Hey momma

Dean Winchester stał w korku, stukając palcami o kierownicę. 

Ciąg samochodów zdawał się w ogóle nie poruszać. Mógłby przysiąść, że stoi tu już z dwie godziny, ale liczba piosenek, które zdążyły polecieć z głośnika samochodu, mówiła co innego. Wytrzymanie tego męczącego bezruchu było możliwe tylko dzięki mocnym brzmieniom gitary, z którymi mężczyzna postanowił zacząć dzień. Miało to dwa naturalne plusy: pozwalało na umilenie sobie jazdy dobrą muzyką - a to połączenie należało do ulubionych Deana Winchestera - a dodatkowo energiczność piosenek pomagała się ożywić lepiej niż nawet najmocniejsza kawa. 

– Szlag by to… Ile jeszcze? – mruknął sam do siebie pod nosem, wzdychając ciężko. 

Look at me  
I'm on my way to the Promised Land

Rozejrzał się wokół, ale jego wzrok nie napotkał żadnego ciekawego punktu. Ulica była zatłoczona, na pasach obok, za nim i przed nim stały samochody, w których podobni mu, tak samo sfrustrowani i rozdrażnieni kierowcy zastanawiali się, czy zdążą w porę do pracy, klnąc lub wciskając klaksony ze złości. Chodnikami mknęli przechodnie, tworząc tłum, który o tej porze, w jednej z najbardziej zatłoczonych dzielnic miasta, robił imponujące wrażenie. Ludzie byli jak rój pszczół, który przelewał się, zmieniał i sprawiał wrażenie wielokolorowej, wzburzonej rzeki. 

I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell

– Cholera, to jest chyba właśnie droga do piekła. – Zerknął na radio Chevroleta, puszczając w przestrzeń kolejne westchnienie.  
Jakie to było nieznośnie frustrujące. 

Spojrzał przed siebie, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby samochody przed nim miały ruszyć się w najbliższym czasie. Może powinien jednak zacząć wychodzić wcześniej? Wszystko poszłoby lepiej, gdyby nie remont jego ulubionej, okrężnej drogi, ale niespodziewane prace drogowe zmusiły go do przejechania tą feralną ulicą. Wątpił, aby MacLeod miał być z tego powodu zadowolony.

– Pieprzyć to, przecież tędy nie przelecę.

Sięgnął po telefon, postanawiając odnaleźć w nim zajęcie na te ciągnące się minuty. Skierował wzrok na wyświetlacz, na którym nie widniały żadne nowe powiadomienia. Postanowił zachować pozory i odpalił pierwszą lepszą stronę z wiadomościami, chociaż zagranie w Subway Surfers było bardzo kuszącą opcją. 

– Co my tu mamy – mruknął, przesuwając palcem po ekranie. – Protest w centrum, bla, bla, kryzys jakiejś tam firmy, bla bla…

Krzykliwe nagłówki przewijały mu się przed oczami, ale nic nie wydawało się szczególnie interesujące. Poczuł się jeszcze bardziej znudzony niż przed sięgnięciem po telefon, ale powolnie przesuwał strony, patrząc czy może jednak w tym wielkim mieście zdarzyło się coś, co mogłoby w jakiś sposób wzbudzić jego uwagę. Może jednak powinien wybrać Subway Surfers? Westchnął zmęczony, unosząc brew przy kolejnym tytule. „Niespotykane wyładowania elektryczne wczoraj wieczorem”? Serio? Co on przeglądał, jakiś serwis z pogodą?

I'm rolling thunder, a pouring rain  
I'm comin' on like a hurricane  
There's lightning's flashing across the sky

Jak na zawołanie zaczęła się kolejna piosenka i brew Winchestera poszła nieco wyżej. 

– Co, Ty też czytasz wiadomości, dziecinko? – mruknął czule do samochodu, klepiąc drzwi, tak jakby rozmawiał z ukochanym zwierzakiem. 

Potem opadł wygodniej na fotel w akcie zrezygnowania, klikając na ikonkę z grą. Zapowiadało się na to, że jeszcze trochę tu posiedzi.

***

Winchester wpadł na posterunek w stanie mocnego rozdrażnienia. Po pierwsze, gnił w korku jeszcze dobre czterdzieści minut, po drugie, jakiś idiota prawie zahaczył o lusterko Impali, a po trzecie, kolejny kretyn napatoczył się na samym wejściu, oblewając go na dzień dobry kawą (co w zasadzie było winą Deana, bo to on niczym huragan wparował do środka, ale wolał znaleźć sobie winnego). 

Jak widać, to nie był jego dzień. 

Przemknął korytarzem, kiwając tylko głową na „dzień dobry”, które dobiegło gdzieś z boku. Miał nadzieję, że może MacLeod nie zauważył jeszcze jego nieobecności i jeśli usiądzie teraz do papierkowej roboty (kto w ogóle wymyślił, że to on miał to robić?), spóźnienie ujdzie mu na sucho. 

Nic bardziej mylnego. 

– Winchester. 

Dźwięk charakterystycznego głosu przełożonego zatrzymał go, a przez głowę Deana przebiegło siarczyste przekleństwo, które cisnęło się na usta. Wykazał się jednak resztkami samokontroli. Niechętnie odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, w którego wzroku wyczuwał wręcz pewną satysfakcję, tak jakby spóźnienie bardziej go cieszyło, niż irytowało, bo mógł je Deanowi wytknąć.

Trudno było mu jednoznacznie ocenić stan swojej relacji z Crowleyem MacLeodem. Z jednej strony nie groziło mu wcale wylanie, dostawał wręcz bardzo wysokie noty, a szef nierzadko przydzielał mu interesujące sprawy. 

A z drugiej ten uwielbiał wbijać mu szpilę, sypać złośliwe i cyniczne uwagi, przykryte pod płaszczykiem kultury, które wszyscy na komisariacie określali mianem „crowleyizmów”.

– Miło, że wreszcie postanowiłeś się zjawić. – Nie byłby sobą, gdyby dobitnie nie skomentował przybycia Winchestera dobrą godzinę po czasie. 

– Mhm, korki… – mruknął Dean, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty się tłumaczyć i wiedząc też, że Crowleya wcale te wyjaśnienia nie będą obchodzić. 

– Oh, naturalnie. Może gdyby Twój samochód nie był sprzed wieku, prościej byłoby dojechać na czas. – Posłał mu lekki, ale wymowny uśmiech. Następnie jego wzrok powędrował na powolnie zasychającą plamę kawy. – Jak widzę, nie tylko samochód przydałby Ci się nowy… – nie omieszkał dodać.

W Deanie już wrzało. Nieprzyjemne uwagi dotyczące jego osoby już i tak były wystarczająco drażniące, ale żeby jeszcze czepiać się Impali? Ten Chevrolet z 1967 był jego oczkiem w głowie i więcej złości wywoływało w nim obrażanie jego dziecinki, niż nawet jego samego. 

– Ale nie o tym. Mam dla Ciebie wiadomość, Winchester.

Dean był gotów walczyć o godność samochodu, ale MacLeod uciął temat, przechodząc do kolejnego. Winchester posłał mu jedynie pytające spojrzenie.  
– Będziesz miał nowego partnera. W zasadzie to od dzisiaj. To dość nagła sprawa i… Cóż, jest jak jest. 

Brwi Dean zmarszczyły się, tworząc na jego czole dwie drobne zmarszczki. Spodziewał się może jakiejś trudnej sprawy, której nikt inny nie chciał wziąć na barki czy dodatkowej papierkowej roboty w ramach kary za spóźnialstwo, ale nie takiej informacji. 

– Co? Ale ja i Lafitte… 

– Tak, cały posterunek wie, jak jesteście w sobie zakochani. Wypadałoby jednak odłożyć na bok swoje prywatne uczucia, Winchester.

Wyższy mężczyzna zamilkł w oburzeniu, czując się, jakby MacLeod co najmniej przeprowadzał na niego atak z maczetą i pochodniami. On i Benny byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i świetnie współpracującymi partnerami, co on im w ogóle sugerował?!

– Lafitte i ja… – zaczął się już wybraniać, ale Crowley uniósł dłoń, aby go uciszyć.

– Tak, tak, wiem. Wygrywacie miano najlepszego duetu roku od dwóch lat z rzędu, ale powiem Ci coś: nie interesuje mnie twoja opinia. To nie dyskusja, Winchester. Informuję Cię o nowym stanie rzeczy. Radzę Ci to szybko przetrawić, bo Twój nowy partner już tu jest. 

Dean nie wierzył w to, co właśnie słyszał. Czy ten dzień naprawdę miał coś przeciwko niemu? Jeśli istniał ktoś tam u góry (w co osobiście nie wierzył), to chyba chciał mu pokazać dzisiaj środkowy palec. Zrobił minę obrazującą część swojego niezadowolenia, chociaż starał się powstrzymać; naprawdę próbował, ale MacLeod był tak nieznośny, że się nie dało. Przełożony jednak go zignorował i odwrócił się, aby zawołać jego nowego partnera.

Poziom frustracji w Winchesterze rósł, a nie było nawet dziesiątej. Nie była to najlepsza chwila na poznawanie nowej osoby, a tym bardziej osoby, z którą miało się pracować – do której dodatkowo już było się uprzedzonym. Zmiana partnera w ogóle mu nie leżała, tym bardziej, że wyszła tak nagle. Czy MacLeod robił sobie z niego żarty, że nawet nie postanowił poinformować go wcześniej? Czy to była jakaś zemsta za wszystkie spóźnienia w jego całej karierze oraz te, które miały dopiero nadejść?

– Więc to Castiel Novak. Castiel Novak, Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester, Castiel Novak – Crowley odklepał wymagane zapoznanie, przyprowadzając przed Deana nowego współpracownika. 

Zielone oczy, z cieniem krytycyzmu, ulokowały się na postaci nieznajomego mężczyzny. Był zbyt podirytowany, aby nie oceniać go już na wstępie. 

Nieznajomy sprawiał… Dziwne wrażenie. I właśnie to słowo jako pierwsze pojawiło się w głowie Deana na jego widok. Nie wiedział, skąd to wynikało, ale ten miał w sobie coś takiego, że Winchester poczuł się zbity z tropu. Tylko czym było to surrealistyczne „coś”? Określenie tego było już trudniejsze. Nie rozumiał, skąd brała się groteskowość tego człowieka i nie był w stanie skategoryzować jego aury w żadnej znanej sobie szufladce. 

– Novak jest nowy w jednostce. I z tego co mi wiadomo, również w mieście. Dlatego właśnie uznałem, że będziesz najbardziej odpowiednią osobą, aby go wprowadzić – przyznał Crowley, chociaż nie robił tego zbyt chętnie.

– Mam nadzieję, że szybko się dogadacie. Chociaż osobiście nie robi mi to różnicy. Byle, żeby wszystkie obowiązki zostały wypełnione. I żeby nie było afer – zakończył swój wywód, posyłając Winchesterowi znaczące spojrzenie, a potem, jakby nigdy nic, odwrócił się, zostawiając ich samych. 

Gdy tylko Crowley odszedł, spojrzenia Novaka i Winchestera się spotkały. Deana uderzyło to bardziej, niż się spodziewał. Zazwyczaj nie miał problemu z patrzeniem w czyjeś oczy. Ba, częściej to on był tym, który sprawiał, że inni odwracali wzrok, peszyli się, wręcz uciekali przed jego dobitnym wzrokiem. Była to przydatna umiejętność przy przesłuchiwaniu przestępców. Teraz jednak to on poczuł się niepewnie. Nie wiedział, z czego to wynikało, ale niebieskie oczy zadziałały hipnotyzująco. Poczuł nieokreślony, niezrozumiały uścisk w żołądku. Ten błękit był niesamowity. Magiczny. Taki, że czuł się, jakby w nim tonął. Tak, jakby oczy Castiela były portalem do innego świata. 

Jakby patrzył na niego ktoś nie z tego świata.

Dopiero po chwili udało mu się otrząsnąć z tego transu. Pokręcił głową, chrząkając, z nadzieją, że Novak nie zwrócił uwagi na jego chwilę zawieszenia. Z tego co Winchester  
zdążył zaobserwować, jego nowy partner nie wyglądał na przejętego. Wpatrywał się w niego dalej, tak nachalnie, że poczuł się znów nieswojo. Nie podobało mu się to.

– Tak, więc, huh… – spróbował zacząć, ale był zupełnie wybity z rytmu. Co się działo, do cholery? – Mh… Tak. No tak. Dean Winchester. – Wyciągnął do niego rękę na powitanie, nie zważając na to, że MacLeod ich już sobie przedstawił. Nie miał lepszego pomysłu na wybrnięcie z sytuacji.

Novak pokierował spojrzenie na wiszącą w powietrzu dłoń i nie zrobił żadnego ruchu. Patrzył, a te ciągnące się sekundy wprawiały Deana w coraz większy dyskomfort. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy życie nagle zaczęło płynąć w zwolnionym tempie, czy po prostu niezręczność tej sytuacji spowalniała czas. Wreszcie cofnął rękę.

– Castiel – mężczyzna nareszcie się odezwał i Dean zorientował się, że był to pierwszy raz odkąd go zobaczył. Jego głos był lekko zachrypnięty i nie rozumiał czemu, ale prawie wywołał w nim dreszcz. – Moje imię to Castiel. 

Winchester zmarszczył brwi. I w tonie głosu tego człowieka tkwiło coś takiego, że zaczynał czuć się nieswojo. Nigdy wcześniej nikt tak na niego nie zadziałał. 

– Ta… Miło mi – mruknął, chociaż nie zabrzmiał zbyt optymistycznie. Boże, czy trafił mu się jakiś outsider? – To może… Cię oprowadzę. Pewnie jeszcze nie znasz tego miejsca?  
Novak pokręcił głową.

– Nie – rozejrzał się, tak jakby wszystko co, go otaczało było kompletną i fascynującą nowością. A przecież byli na najzwyklejszym posterunku. – Pierwszy raz jestem… Tutaj.

– Jasne… No to chodź. Pokażę Ci co i jak. 

Rzucił spojrzenie na nowego, a potem się odwrócił.


End file.
